


Problem Solving

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of driving the town mad, Ruby decides to take the matter of Emma and Jefferson into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

“No, i’m sorry I absolutely refuse to have any respect for that pinstriped bastard!” Emma was once again glaring furiously at Jefferson from across the table during what was becoming a weekly meeting.

It wasn’t a date and it wasn’t a friendly occasion either. It was an “I’d really like to slam you against the nearest wall and have passionate sex with you but that would be problematic so we’ll just sit in public and pretend to be civil”. The whole town enjoyed the verbal sparring matches between the sheriff and the hatter because they were exactly what the other needed but they weren’t quite ready to admit it yet.

Jefferson had just made a terrible mistake though and suggested that Emma consider the possibility of respecting a member of The New York Yankees. Emma who had grown up in households all through New England looked as though she would haul off and knock out his perfect teeth. Absolutely no self respecting Red Sox fan would ever dream of it and the mere suggestion made her irrationally angry.

“Really Emma, it isn’t as though I’m asking you to put on the jersey but I’m suggesting that you look objectively at how well he keeps his clubhouse in order. He’s a good role model. Derek Jeter plays good baseball and isn’t actually clueless.” Jefferson muttered while slowly backing away from the middle of the table.

He got immense pleasure out of upsetting Emma because she was absolutely beautiful when she was irritated with him. Any resulting pain was well worth the reaction it initiated.

Over at the bar Ruby looked on with an amused smirk but it was reaching the point where the chemistry between the two of them was ridiculous. She slapped her apron on the counter, strode over and grabbed them both by the forearms.

“You two are going to settle this insanity right now whether you like it or not. Any time you’re within 15 feet of each other you put everyone around you in heat. I can smell the tension on you and you are going to take care of it! It’s only baseball and I’m not going to have the building destroyed because you two get turned on by pissing each other off.” Ruby scolded and dragged them back into the store room before stopping and letting their arms drop.

Red faced and chest heaving Emma looked at the brunette with a murderous expression and then shot Jefferson a look that would have leveled a city block. They had continued arguing all the way into the back room and he replied with a sigh and a shake of his head.

“Now I am going to leave you in here until you get all of this out of your systems. No arguing! If either of you think of objecting I will disembowel you both with one hand.” A veiled threat involving releasing her inner animal usually worked and it shut them both right up.

The pair looked at each other and both nodded. Emma still looked furious and Jeffersons trademark “Im ruining your day and you love me for it” smirk saved solely for Emma was plastered across his face. Satisfied, Ruby marched out of the room and locked the door behind her with a click.

Within a minute they were back to arguing only it wasn’t about baseball which was a blessed relief. A sudden absence of muffled shouting and a crash indicated a change in activity. It would have been a cause for concern if Rubys hearing wasn’t werewolf sharp.

A low moan and the soft rustle of clothes hitting the floor gave her cause to smile. She went back to work dutifully ignoring Storybrooke’s newest happy couple working out their differences among cleaning products and bags of flour.


End file.
